Tilt Your Head Further Back
by lass-that-is-gone
Summary: AU. Two years after her fiancé's death, Tenten finds the courage to put her hiking boots on again.
1. Part One

**A/N: **_In my country, it is said that elemental spirits called Engkanto roam the mountains as its guardians, like fairies. The Flatrocks, in this story is a river with, obviously, a lot of flat rocks. It is prone to flooding and the current can be dangerous during a storm. Also, I read a lot of Nora Roberts' books, so my writing is heavy influenced by hers. That means a lot of cheesy dialogue and instances of throwing logic out of the window for love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Holy shit."<p>

"Tenten, flower, that is such an un-youthful—"

"Shut up, Lee! Haven't you noticed that we've been going around in circles for _two _effin' hours?"

"The only thing that I am noticing is the increasing amount of youthfulness surging through my veins. Onward!"

Oh, Tenten, had had enough. She yanked at Lee's backpack with surprising strength and gripped it to still the wriggling boy. "We have to do something!" she exclaimed, noticing the orange tinge that was starting to devour the blue of the sky. "It'll be dusk soon, we have got to be at the cottage before dark, or else."

It was not the first time that they had hiked that particular trail. _Mount Makiling _was one of the most popular mountains to hike in the Southern _Luzon _area of the _Philippines_. Professor Gai, Lee's father and her maternal uncle, was a forestry professor at the university nestled at the foot of the mountains and frequently hiked the mountains as well. Whenever Tenten, Lee and Neji would visit him, their uncle would let them tag along, with him and some of the locals.

But that had been almost two years ago, and this time, there weren't any helpful locals or a wise professor, it was just the two of them.

Lee suddenly ceased his attempts in escaping her hold. He suddenly stiffened; shoulders tensed and taut. Then he turned back to her with wide (she almost thought his eyeballs would pop out) and fearful eyes. "Tenten!"

"What's wrong, Lee?"

"I think the _engkanto _are playing with us!" He choked out.

Tenten rolled her eyes. Trust Lee to be gullible and just believe some silly folklore. It was most probably just a tale that those local guides had spun so that the tourists would hire them. Tenten adamantly refused to hire one. This was hers and Lee's journey, and besides, they had a map and she had studied her Uncle Gai's notes about the trail extensively.

"Don't be stupid, Lee. We have a map; we probably just missed a landmark or something. Lee—stop crying!"

Lee was twenty-five and had a deep, booming voice. Hearing him sob like a frightened toddler wasn't what she needed at the moment. "I just—it's probably un-youthful for me to say, but, if Neji were here, he'd probably know the way."

_Correct._

Her fists clenched, crumpling the piece of paper in in her hand. She did not need for Lee to voice it out. It was she had been thinking ever since they passed the Flatrocks where they had lost Neji. She clenched her eyes closed, and all too sudden, the past flashed underneath her closed lids. She could feel it—the unforgiving rush of muddy water and its acrid taste in her mouth, the numbness of her lungs as the water filled them, the blurring of her vision as she was gradually losing consciousness, and then the relief that washed over her as Neji's hand seized her own and heaved her up to the nearest flat rock, lastly, the crippling despair that tore her heart as she felt his fingers slip from hers, along with the muddy waters, away from her life forever.

They were supposed to be married the following month. They had been so close.

Ever since his death, she had stored her hiking gear away, along with their plans and dreams. She lived on his memory for two miserable years.

Now that she found the courage to hike again, she refused fail.

They had to reach the summit and finish the hike that the three of them failed to complete back then.

Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, Tenten wrapped an arm around her beloved cousin and pulled him close. "Look, Lee, I could really care less about those _engkanto, _whatsoever. Those aren't true. We can't just back out just because you're scared when the objective of this hike is to face what we fear. This is closure for me. I…I don't want to live in the past anymore."

What she said got through him, she supposed. Lee nodded, wiped his eyes and nose dry and then pumped a fist to the air, almost punching her in the jaw. "YOSH! I knew you'd eventually find your springtime of youth once again, my lovely cousin! Let us hasten!"

_He was so much like his father sometimes_, she mused, but nodded happily. They decided to follow the map's route one more time. After a couple of minutes, though, Lee stopped abruptly.

"Wait,"

Tenten sighed exasperatedly. "What now?"

"Maybe we should try to wear our clothing inside out, just like what the white-haired hermitadvised." Lee replied, smiling sheepishly.

That hermit that they encountered just past the Flatrocks had been looking at her lecherously the entire time he had talked to Lee_, _and his advice was utterly ridiculous, but if it would comfort Lee and speed up their journey, then she's willing to try.

"Alright." She finally answered. Lee wasted no time; he removed his pack and was already reaching for his sweat suit's zipper when Tenten stopped him. "Why are you stripping in front of me? Go hide behind that tree or something!" She hissed, pointing at the huge mango tree to their left. "I'll be changing behind this tree," She jerked her thumb to the one behind her.

"Sorry," He was flushing in embarrassment, but made a beeline to the tree that she indicated. She can only shake her head at his antics.

She hid behind an old _Balete _tree, some of its leaves already dry and raining down the forest floor. She tried to avoid them, just in case the leaves carried caterpillars. Tenten shrugged her pack off, sighing in relief as her shoulders were freed from the burden, and quickly began shrugging her shorts off, then her the unbuttoned button-up shirt that she wore over a plain white tank top.

She paused when she noticed it. Tenten failed to pinpoint the scent's likeness, but it was a very pleasant smell. It wasn't lavender or chamomile, but relaxed her loins and made her knees weak. The edges of her vision became foggy, and she found herself trying to locate the scent's origin, mindlessly donning the button up again to keep the chill at bay.

Her breath caught when she emerged from behind the_ t_ree.

It was a view straight out from a postcard. Jagged rocks, though unevenly cut, were arranged around the foot of a high waterfall, forming a sizeable pool of clear, sparkling water. The plant life around the area was healthier and more verdant than the plants along the trail, or the forests of the mountain in general. There were flowers of every colour clumped here and there, swaying along the gentle breeze. Dragonflies and other insects were merrily flying around, Tenten recalled that the presence of such insects indicated good ecosystem.

It was also the source of the smell, the fresh and pleasant smell that wafted through her nose. She blinked once, twice, her vision crystal clear once again.

_Where was the trail? Where was the mango tree? Where was Lee?_

Panicking, Tenten turned back, only to see that the old and dried up _Balete _tree has been restored to its former glory, the leaves green and attached firmly to the branches. She could only gape, too stunned to move or shout for Lee. Dimly, she recalled the stories, of the _engkanto _purposefully leading hikers astray, of _engkanto _preying on those with damaged spirits and taking them to their world. She almost got a whiplash when she turned back sharply to the waterfall.

Tenten thought she was going mad. She had to be hallucinating or clinically insane if she was seeing her dead fiancé, standing a few feet from her, cradling a bunch of long-stemmed flowers.

The corners of his lips were tilted in a slight upward angle—it was _her _smile, remembered easily. Neji had always been stoic and taciturn to the people around him, even to her, but he had always smiled for her. He had chosen to show her the other facets of his personality, he had made himself vulnerable. It was one of the silly things that love will compel you to do.

"Neji?" She said softly, her throat suddenly very dry. Her voice had been so quiet she wondered if he heard her, because Tenten was having difficulty in hearing her own voice over the rapid beating of her heart.

He appeared to have heard her, though. His long hair trailed behind him as he approached her, his eyes never leaving hers. It was a surreal and unearthly experience to watch the man you love walk towards you. It was a scene plucked from a dream, a figment of her imagination, something that she shouldn't believe in.

But when he stood right in front of her, as tall and handsome as she had first seen him in her college days, Tenten could only cover her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping.

His hand gently touched her cheek and instantly her sobs ceased. A thumb brushed her tears away and her eyes were dry again. Another hand went on top of her head, removing the pins on the left bun before the right, and her hair was loose and dancing with the wind. Then, his hands removed her own hands that covered her face, tangling their fingers together and let it hang in between them. When Tenten looked down, she was already dressed in a white sheer white gown that flowed down to the grassy ground. His last trick was with the flowers. It had been a bouquet, but when Tenten looked up, he was placing a flower crown upon her head.

"A woman as lovely as you are must not weep." Goose prickles broke out along her arms, and she shivered at deep, cool quality of his voice.

She did not want to believe, but he's making it difficult not to.

"Neji?" Tenten whispered, tightening her hands in his. His hands were warm and soft, much like how it had been before. She had always hated that his hands appeared more feminine then hers.

"Is that what you wish to call me?" He asked in return, brows furrowing. He looked eager to please her, to gain her approval.

"You look a lot like him." She answered, already starting to loosen her fingers from his grip. "A-Aren't you—"

"Do not let go." He pleaded, "Do not let go of my hand, please."

Letting go was the last thing she wanted to do, but it was what she had to do most. Didn't she decide that she'll live in the past no more?

Still, she did as he told.

"You aren't Neji."

His head bowed down, the curtain of his hair shadowing the sides of his face.

_Of course, he isn't Neji. _Neji could not perform whatever sorcery this man had done. Neji was human, and the man in front of her—Tenten gasped as an idea struck her.

"Are you…one those guardians of this mountain?" She asked.

To her delight, he nodded. "I am an elemental spirit, but Tenten, I do not wish to harm you."

His eyes were scared, afraid that she'd freak out, that she wouldn't believe.

He was holding her hand and he had placed a flower crown upon her head. He spoke with raw honesty and emotion in his voice, how could she not believe?

"If that is so, then what is your intention? What did you do to Lee?"

"My friends had delivered your cousin safely to the cabin." He explained. "As to my intention…" He looked at their intertwined hands. "I could not explain what compelled me to bring you here, but I was overcome by the need to hold your hand and make you smile. It was a foolish notion, especially for someone of my standing, but I just couldn't rest until I do so."

"That…was both creepy and romantic." She remarked. Could it be? Could it be that this spirit was Neji's? Is that why he wanted to sought her out?

The twitching of his right eye was a spot-on Neji impression. "I answered as truthfully as I can, I do not wish to be mocked." He glared.

Tenten smiled, amused at his apparent irritation. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said playfully, feeling a bit at ease.

His eyes softened at the sight of her smiling face. Tenten felt her ears turn pink. It was as if she was talking to Neji for the first time again. "You are beautiful when you smile, Tenten." He complimented.

_Okay, this Neji is a smooth-talker. _She thought as she felt the blush creep onto the apples of her cheeks. "Don't be weird."

His stern face was broken when he released a deep chuckle, shoulders shaking slightly and silver eyes alight with mirth. She might not have reached the summit, but with her hands in his, she did not feel lost anymore.

"Come with me," He tugged at her hand and gestured at the picturesque background. "Let me show you around."

Tenten tried to comfort herself by thinking that he would just be giving her a tour, she'll still be able to return to her world. The question was that, by the end of the tour, would she still want to go back?


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **_A thousand thanks and warm hugs to Aquarius Galuxy and chibinejiten for their support and wise words. Also shout out to my kababayans Fruits and Chisa Chispa, mahal ko kayoww._

* * *

><p><em>Part Two<em>

* * *

><p>The grass felt nice beneath her bare feet as he led her away from the tree. Tenten spared it a farewell glance, anxious and exhilarated at the same time. There she was, being led away by some supernatural spirit into the depths of his turf with no assurances that he'll allow her to go back. Judging from his firm possessive grip on her sweaty hand, she doubted he'll even let her. She's supposed to be hysterical right now, damn it, throwing a tantrum and adamantly refusing to put a foot forward until he promises to bring her back to her world.<p>

But what the hell, she's on a field trip with him now, bedecked in the clothes he chose and adorned with the flowers he picked. _Even this Neji has excellent fashion taste. _She mused, fingering the delicate fabric of her gown. It was neither silk nor gossamer; surely, her friend Ino would know. She peered at his face and felt her heart flutter at the small smile that was there. She wasn't sure if this spirit really was Neji's, or he had just taken Neji's form in an attempt to lure her, but he made her feel light and at ease. Her instincts haven't told her to kick him in the balls and run.

"This…Neji," She jolted at the sound of his voice. "Was he…your lover?"

There was a child-like innocence in the way he had delivered his inquiry, like the concept was foreign to him. "Yes, he was. We were supposed to be married before he passed away."

He frowned, "I am sorry."

"It's all right." _Wow, this is really weird, _she thought. "Why would you need to ask me, though? Can't you just read my mind or something?"

"I can do that." He turned to her, his light-coloured eyes never losing their penetrating effect. "But I prefer that you tell me yourself. Isn't that how…dates go? Two people will share facts about themselves, feed each other, kiss and sometimes, copulate against the tree or upon the bare ground."

"I was not aware that this is a date!" She protested, although half-heartedly. She was partially amused at his definition of '_date'_, he probably just observed how dates went from the tourists or the hikers.

He was leading her to the edge of the pool where the dragonflies danced. She had to fight the urge to catch them; it had been one of childhood games she played with her cousin.

"Well, there are two of us," He waved a hand, and a raft appeared on the pool's surface. "And we are getting to know each other. We might as well call this a date." He stated matter-of-factly, a hint of arrogance lacing his tone.

_How very Neji of you, _she thought dryly. "Wow, thanks for asking for my permission."

"You are very welcome," He replied, completely missing her sarcasm. "In the human world, what do you do?"

When Neji had been alive, he had always valued silence and let her do most of the talking. He lived by the passage, _'Brevity is the soul of the wit.'_ Neji-the-spirit, as she chose to call him now, did not seem to be a talkative person. She was touched that he'd try to start conversations just so she'd stay. Was he really that starved of company, or just her company in particular?

"I am a Firearms and Ammo Dealer. I own a shop back in my country." She answered, remembering her backpack and the dismantled 9mm inside that she had brought for the trip. She expected him to freak out, or disapprove, since elemental spirits disliked discord, and firearms mostly brings discord, but he didn't. _He wasn't entitled to freak out, anyway. He's a supernatural being and I am the human here._

"I have always been intrigued as to how firearms work." He said as he bent down to roll the legs of his pants. Neji had said the same thing when he discovered her fondness of guns and shooting people who annoy her to a high degree.

"You really wouldn't want to me to just prattle about guns in this date. And wait, I am not getting on that—that—that _thing!" _She pointed at the raft that he pulled closer to the bank. Neji-the-spirit raised a shapely eyebrow, looking both intrigued and inviting, but he could be naked and still she wouldn't get on the rickety contraption.

"I never pegged you as a coward, Tenten." He teased. Did she ever mention she missed Neji? Because she did not! She did not miss that arrogant asshole!

"I am not a coward." She hissed, forcefully pulling away from his hand and folding her arms over her chest defensively. "That raft just doesn't seem to be safe. And should we really be riding that near the waterfall? There might be a whirlpool—put me down!"

He had scooped her up and deposited her on raft that miraculously stayed steady and afloat. It was a quick motion and she lamented that she was not able to savour the feel of his arms. He looked at her smugly, silently telling her that her worries weren't necessary.

"I promise I won't let you drown."

"_Don't be irrational, Tenten. I promise I won't let you drown." He said with equal parts of exasperation and fondness. Neji wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close as they braved the waist-high waters of the previously clear and dry trail._

If he wasn't Neji, she'll probably go mad. He has been dishing out the same lines that Neji had said during his short life. He was Neji in every way possible, how could she not believe, how could she suppress the hope that bloomed inside her chest?

How could she stop herself from falling in love with him?

She felt his touch upon her shoulder. "Tenten?"

"I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I was asking if you were hungry." He said, kneeling beside her. Tenten noticed they were floating on the water aimlessly with sound of falling water as their song. She was not aware that she was starving until he mentioned it.

"I am, but we don't have food here, though." She answered, letting a dragonfly land on her outstretched finger. "You're not gonna procure a picnic basket out of thin air, are you?" She teased. He just smirked, and then did an elaborate wave of his hand. A picnic basket appeared in his grasp. "Show off."

As far as dates with random elemental spirits go, theirs seemed to be going well. He did not feast upon her insides or curse her to grow an extra appendage. He had been the epitome of gentlemanly behaviour, although his Hyūga haughtiness still managed to rear its head at times.

He asked a lot about her life outside his realm. At first, everything was awkward and forced, also, she was worried that the raft would suddenly upturn and drown them both. Thankfully, it went smoothly eventually, and she somehow enjoyed the gentle lull of the water. They nibbled on the variety of fruits that he had laid in between them. She noticed that some of the fruits weren't even local. He asked about Lee, and Tenten was more than happy to share various anecdotes about their group of three.

Loathe she was to admit it, but she enjoyed herself. She thought of him as Neji the entire time, what was there to deny? He looked and acted like him. He had this strange fondness/antipathy towards Lee and Professor Gai, he still disliked food of rich and strong flavour, his right eye still twitched in annoyance whenever she tease him.

He'd still look at her with eyes that said _'I love you'._

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"May I kiss you?"

It was not his question that astounded Tenten; it was the fact that she had failed to notice nightfall had come, and the dim glow of a thousand fireflies were their only light. His head was now cradled on her lap, and she was stroking his hair, letting the strands weave with her fingers. Time flew past, and she wondered too, how could she fall for someone at such speed? How could half a hundred stories be enough for her heart to say that she knew him well? How could a tiny, unsure smile be the last straw for her to give in?

"…Yes."

He leaned upward and she leaned down at almost the same time. Their lips met halfway, and lasted for a couple of seconds. Tenten felt the warmth spread from mouth to the tips of her toes. It was not enough.

He probably read her thoughts, for he removed himself off of her and decided to cradle her face with his hands and this time, his lips moved against her with rousing passion. Her hands flew to his forearms, feeling the lean muscles through the cloth as he slanted his lips over hers, his tongue slipping inside and tasting her mouth the first time. His bold move gave her courage to respond with equal fervour. She had always been feisty and spontaneous, traits that carried to whatever she does, even in intimate acts and he was the kind of kisser that fought for dominance, his pride ever so strong. Her heart and body sang for his and all Tenten could do was wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, and allow him to stoke the fire within her soul.

The moment was ended by an unsolicited cat-call.

The two of them broke apart with a gasp, lungs starved for air. Although there was a pleasurable knot inside her belly, Tenten couldn't help the apprehension that seized her. She had thought it was only the two of them within the realm. Were they to be punished? It has to be forbidden for an _engkanto _to consort with a human woman.

Neji appeared to be scowling at something behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning around to look at the intruder. It was the white-haired hermit that she and Lee had met earlier. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, and although his clothes did seem to suggest that he had lived within the mountains in seclusion, he still looked formidable and somewhat dangerous. Lee's combat skills and her gun was what calmed her when they encountered him. But he could see Neji, perhaps he had been watching their intimate display the entire time. Her cheeks heated up at the thought.

"Everything is fine." Neji answered, although his expression turned pensive. An arm curled around her waist. She was momentarily distracted by his scent and proximity that when she looked forward once again, they were already on the bank and in front of the hermit. "What is requested of me, Jiraiya-sama?"

There was the lecherous grin that made her skin crawl. She sincerely hoped that Neji woudn't leave her alone with this man. "Tsunade wants to talk to you."

The arm around her waist tightened. "I see. Tenten," He was already pulling away from her, and fear clogged her throat. "I will be back. Jiraiya-sama shall look after you, during my absence."

"What? No!" She protested, grasping his sleeve and hating herself for being so clingy. She had always been strong and independent Tenten, but she was alone in a whole new world this time.

"I can't help but be offended at your reaction, missy." Jiraiya-sama commented wryly.

The elemental spirit ignored the hermit's words and took her hands. "You can ask him the questions that I failed to answer." He said in attempt to console her. "I will be back before you know it." He touched his lips to hers, once again, brief and chaste, before he vanished into thin air.

"So you're the lass that has captured young Neji's heart, huh?" Jiraiya thought that was a great conversation starter, but Tenten did not think so. Despite being creeped out by the geezer though, she caught on that he had called the elemental spirit _'Neji'_ too. Her heart began to race. _This is it. The answers…_

"Is he really Neji?" She asked, her voice sounded thin to her ears.

To her surprise, Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Of course he is Neji, you silly girl! Why do you think your heart yearned for him? Ah, younglings these days always use their brain when it comes to the matters of the heart…"

"But Neji is dead! He saved me and he drowned in this very mountain. Why isn't his spirit in heaven?" She rubbed her arms as goose prickles formed.

The hermit pointed a finger at Tenten, his eyes amused. "You are the reason."

_Her?_

"Me?" She voiced, approaching the old man. It was killing her not knowing the truth.

"Aye, you are. You see, his soul is still tethered to yours, even though his earthly form has expired. He refused to follow the light." His voice began to grow sombre. "His soul was trapped within the void between life and death. For a departed soul, it was agony. You feel hunger that is never sated and thirst that is never quenched. You can grow weary but you can never rest."

Tenten gasped aloud. Had Neji really gone through such torture, all because of _her? _Her heart swelled and the hope inside her threatened to overflow. Even in his death, he had still loved her. And even if she did not wish for him to experience such difficulties, it tugged at her that he was willing to suffer because of their love.

"What happened next?"

"Tsunade, this realm's ruler, could not bear to witness such a heart-breaking scene. She had gone through the same experience, you see, and felt for the boy. We decided to purify his soul and turn him into an elemental spirit, free of his memories. But his heart still sang for yours, I see. Love is such a mysterious thing, yeah?"

It was the most outrageous explanation, yet it was the rightest of all. Whatever doubt that lingered was washed by the relief she felt. It had been Neji all along. Even when separated by death, they still found a way to be together. Tenten had to do a mental pat on the back. _Hooray for love!_

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." She was wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes.

The hermit grinned. "You are very welcome. How about a hug?"

"There will be no hugs for you." A voice threatened_. Thank Neji and his timing._

"You are selfish, kid. Hn, best wishes to the two of you." The old man winked at them in farewell.

It was the two of them once again. Tenten was excited to kiss him this time, knowing that it really was Neji. She tearfully tackled him, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"Tenten…"

"Neji." She raised her head to gaze upon his unusual silver eyes. "I love you."

He his hands caressed her face, gliding over her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her eyelids when it had fluttered close, "Tsunade-sama has told me the truth. Tenten, you are the only woman who will have my heart, in life, in death and in a thousand lifetimes after."

Their kiss was sweet and slow. Tenten swore she could hear a choir singing in the background, but her attention lay elsewhere. It was in the feel of his tongue curling around hers and the possessive embrace he had caught her in. It was in the feel of his fingers running through her hair and heat of passion inside her belly.

"I'll stay with you." She whispered when they paused to breathe, their lips were mere inches from one another's.

"Are you certain? I do not want you to make any hasty decisions, Tenten. Once you stay here, you can never go back. How would Lee and your uncle feel if you disappear forever?"

It shamed her to admit that she did not even think about her uncle and cousin when she had made her decision, but how could she bear to walk on earth without Neji, knowing what he had done for her and their love? It was an unpleasant thought!

"I love you too much." She said, pained that she had already chosen. "I love you too much."

"It might be horrible of me, but I am overjoyed that you decided to stay with me." He uttered. "Fate has finally smiled upon me." He lifted his head to look at the night sky, littered with millions of stars.

Tenten smiled and tilted her head further back to watch them and the way they reflected on Neji's eyes, just like she how had done when he was a part of the living. "Yeah, that."

"As I've said, I do not wish to be mocked." But he bent down and kissed her, and he did so in the eternity thereafter.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Awww…that was so romantic I want to vomit! I can't believe I wrote something wonderful, I am very proud of this chapter. Love is a mysterious thing, indeed. Nejiten deserves all the romance in world!_


End file.
